Fullmetal Academy
by Second Exorcist
Summary: How do Edward and Alphonse try to retrieve their bodies back while going to high school? Read about Ed, Al, Winry, Roy, Riza, and other's troubles while attending Fullmetal Academy. INCLUDES ALCHEMY! EdXWirny, RoyXRiza, AlXMay LingXLan Fan. T for safty :D


Fullmetal Academy

Volume 1: Leaving Resembool

_Edward's POV-_

WHY! Why me? Please! Mom! It's gone... all gone... Alphonse...Al...

"GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK!" I yelled, "He... is all I have left, PLEASE!" it is bloody and dark. I am tired and scared. All I want is my brother! Then I closed my eyes, holding back tears.

"Hello?" I said, opening my eyes to a room, with only a door in front of me.

"Hello" A voice said behind me. There it was.

"Are you back?" The person laughed.

"Just give my my brother, take my other leg, my arm, any thing!" I screamed. My leg was gone, and my arm started to disappear.

"AL!" I yelled. I saw my father's armor and... and...

"Edward? Edward? Are you awake?" I heard a voice call out.

"Win-n-n-r-r-r-y?" I asked, waking up. I sat up, aching all over.

"Take it easy Ed," Winry said, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, except the fact that I HAVE NO LIMBS!" I yelled.

"You still have a perfectly fine arm, and one perfectly fine leg!" Winry yelled back at me.

"You're right... I'm sorry Winry" I said, "Where is Al?"

"He is over there," Winry said pointing to a suit of armor. I looked down. I tried to hold back my tears, but I think a few still came out. It was all my stupid fault...

"Edward?" Winry said.

"What?" I answered.

"A man dropped by while you were sleeping, by the name of Roy Mustang. He wanted you to apply for a scholarship at Fullmetal Academy. He said if you guys could do that kind of science, you will defiantly get in" Winry said. I thought about it for a long while, and finally I made a decision.

"Winry!" I yelled.

"What Ed?"

"I've decided, I want automail, and I want to enroll in that school!"

"Are you sure Edward?" Winry asked with a worried tone.

"I'm positive!" I yelled.

"Ok" Winry gave in. It took what felt like forever for the surgery. I remembered that day over and over again. I had to keep moving forward. So I headed to Central. So I destroyed my house. So I made I promise.

"Ed?" Al looked at me.

"What Al?" I looked back at him, with my hand the the latest issue of _Dr. Front's Guide to Life Alchemy._

"I was just wondering if you were excited about our first day at the Academy." Al said.

"I guess, I never really planned to go to high school..."

"Oh C'mon Ed I know you're looking forward to meeting -WHACK- Winry? What was that for?" Al had a wrench stuck in his head, and Winry had an angry look on her face. I laughed really hard before I realized the wrench was in my head.

"OW! Winry C'mon! You know Al would never say something inappropriate!" I yelled. She laughed.

"I guess you're right Ed..." She giggled. Then the train stopped. I looked out the window to see a huge building, with letters above the doors that read: FMA. Al, Winry and I walked up to the building together to meet Principle Bradley.

"Welcome students to Fullmetal Academy. To those who are returning, it's nice to see your faces again. To the Freshmen, there will be an assembly in the auditorium today. Thank you." Bradley announced . Winry and I headed towards a sign posted about where our dorms were located. Al and I shared a room with some guy, and Winry shared a room with two other girls, named May Chang, and Sheska.

"So you showed up after all" A deep voice said behind me. I turned around, only to find...

"Yeah I did, you got a problem with that Mustang?"

"Well, I guess now I'll have some Freshmen to pick on, including your brother and your girlfriend"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well, she's taller than you..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PERSON THE SIZE OF A MICROSCOPIC ORGANISM THAT IS TOO SMALL TO SEE UNDER A MICROSCOPE?"

"Well, well. See ya around, Fullmetal shrimp."

"Fine see ya 'round colonel know-it-all" And that's how we got our nick-names.

End of Volume 1

_I have been writing many stories with this theme of high school, and here is my Fullmetal Alchemist version. Please review, and I will upload more soon~ Second Exorcist_


End file.
